Many scenarios exist in which audio is intentionally broadcast via the speakers of an audio source for the benefit of listeners in a geographic area. For example, audio announcements and/or music may be broadcast by a public address system of a venue to provide information and/or entertainment for the benefit of attendees of a sporting event, concert, etc. As another example, loudspeakers may be used by law enforcement and/or military personnel to provide directives, public safety announcements, etc., for purposes of crowd control in a public area. In at least some such scenarios, the audio broadcast by the audio source is emitted by the source's speakers at a volume level intended to make the broadcasted audio audible over other audio in the geographic area.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.